


The Cat And The Canary IV: Playful

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Cat And The Canary [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Gift, Gift Fic, PWP, Plot What Plot, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catwoman visits Black Canary in Star City.  Playfulness ensues. :)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat And The Canary IV: Playful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roguecatwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roguecatwoman).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 17, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 20, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 855  
> Happy birthday, Roguecatwoman! :) Hope you don't mind it a little early.  
> The ladies have had fun together before in the [The Cat And The Canary Series](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html).

Dinah came out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry when she saw them.

On the pillow was a single yellow rose and a note beneath it. She picked up the rose and sniffed it, then read the note.

_Show me your city._

With a smile, she put the note on the table and the rose in a vase full of water.

& & & & & &

Black Canary stood on a rooftop, surveying the scene below. It was a rough section of town, and she wanted to make sure no innocent would get caught in its web.

She sensed the presence arrive several feet away. There was no sound. One did not hear a cat’s footfalls. She kept her own vigil, then the Cat appeared at her side.

“Thanks for the rose.”

“You’re welcome.” The Cat crouched, her lithe body one with the leather. “Twelve o’clock.”

The Canary saw the furtive figure hurrying down the street, constantly throwing looks behind him. He was carrying something in his shabby trenchcoat.

Footsteps sounded in the night’s stillness. The sounds of traffic and horns blaring and people jamming the sidewalks were several blocks over. Silence reigned here, blended with fear. This neighborhood would always be crumbling and fearful.

The stalker came out of the circle of light from the streetlamp, big and wrapped in a shabby overcoat. An old-fashioned fedora was pulled low over his eyes.

The trenchcoated man walked faster.

The stalker ate up the distance.

The Cat and the Canary moved as one, flying down with grapple hooks, knocking the stalker’s gun out of his hand and the near-victim scurried away.

The stalker was good at combat, but a Canary kick and a Cat’s claw undid him. He staggered back and was tied to the lamppost, ready for pick-up by Star City’s Finest.

The women returned to the rooftops, flying over them in a synchronized duet, leaving the fearful neighborhood behind.

Black Canary showed Catwoman her city. She showed her the museum side, old buildings from the 19th century stolid and cared-for as the grounds around them were neat and well-kept. The Museum of Natural History was gray and solid, the Art Museum light sandstone and hung with colorful banners. A fountain splashed merrily in the middle of the front lawn, the marble steps polished and shining. The History Museum was by the river, red brick and banners proclaiming Black History Month.

Here, too, there was a fountain, and the Cat leaped down to drink from it, her green eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Black Canary took a drink, too, then smiled. Catwoman’s clawed finger raked down her blond hair, then she was off across the lawn, somersaulting and running free. The Canary followed.

They played tag through quiet streets, woods framing roads and protecting owls and other nocturnal creatures. Patches of snow were still on damp grass, and there was a forecast of more to come. Tonight, however, the stars twinkled in a clear sky, and the silence here was not one of fear, but contentment.

The Canary caught the Cat in a sweet reversal, tumbling to the ground with her. Purrs of pleasure mingled with her own delight as the moon silvered two shapely bodies. The kiss was sweet but only the start. Clawed hands grasped her shoulders, retracting the sharp daggers as the Canary’s tongue explored the Cat’s mouth.

They rolled around on the ground, kissing and laughing, and the Canary groaned as a hot mouth touched her between her breasts, her tunic pulled down. She arched up as a wet tongue lapped at her curves, flicking over a nipple and then sucking with practiced ease. Canary fingers dug into the Cat’s back as both breasts were suckled, green eyes glittering in the night.

The Canary unzipped the Cat’s suit, exposing her breasts, and willingly sucked on both as the Cat leaned down further, arching her back with a hiss and a growl. While the Canary sucked and teased, her hand stroked between the Cat’s legs, feeling heat radiate through the leather and pushing her hand up. The Cat mewled and rubbed against her partner’s hand, shuddering as her breasts were still being touched. Her hands grasped blond hair and tugged, the Canary increasing her intensity. She slipped her hand down the unzipped suit to touch the heat between the Cat’s legs, the groan sweet to her birdie ears. The Cat thrashed and gasped, wetness spilling over flesh. The Canary pulled down the rest of her suit.

Catwoman’s body shuddered again and the Canary’s eyes sparkled as she lapped the cream, holding tight to strong thighs. The Cat purred, and when the Canary was done, zipped her suit up, curling over and around her partner’s body, content to nip at a warm collarbone.

“I’m supposed to lap up cream, Pretty Bird,” she whispered.

Black Canary’s smile was smug. “This little birdie likes cream, too.”

They both laughed and the Cat purred, “Take me to the club district?”

“It’s a date…in a minute.”

Catwoman smirked and settled back down on the Canary, stroking silky-soft breasts as an arm went around her back.


End file.
